A Sort-of Love Story
by Bethany luv
Summary: Allen Walker never meant to. All he wanted was to be with Mana again;but why had he tried to kill him? Who is Marian Cross, and why is he taking him in? Fast Forward five years, and Allen has become a beautiful boy that has looks that would make any girl jealous.But why did Cross leave him in India, and why did he send this boy to the dark order...CrossxAllen! warnings inside


Howdy, It's Bethany Luv reporting with a -Man fanfic this time! So, I have some precautions for those who don't really listen to warnings:

1. This is Boy Love, or Yaoi. And even, besides that, it's between to men with a _very_ large age difference. So warning two:

2. In anime terms, this is a Shotacon; in plain English, Pedophilia. Of course, this leads to the third warning, of sorts:

3. There is no rape, only consensual sex. This actually might change, so I'm not gonna plainly state NO rape, but there will only be consensual sex between the main pairing, and fourth warning:

4. This is a Cross x Allen fic, and that is in fact the main pairing. Other than just Cross though, there shall be other people crushing on (_and_ molesting) Allen, which I shall now list some of the few which shall appear later in this ficlet and it shall be in order, starting with:

a)Kanda

b)Lavi

c)Tyki

d)Bak Chan

e)Chaoji(I know, I shall explain when it comes up)

f)Neah!

Okay, there are also more stalkers, but they are gonna be in fillers when im working on the actual story. So, that's about all the warnings. There shall also be other pairings but they don't effect the story as much, including a one-sided Lenalee x Lavi, Krory x Eliade, Marie x Miranda… There are others, but they shall be listed in later chappys.

Again, here is the summary for those who want to see it again:

Allen Walker never meant to. All he wanted was to be with Mana again; but why had he tried to kill him? Who is this Marian Cross, and why is he taking him in? Fast Forward a few years, and Allen has become a beautiful boy that has looks that would make any girl jealous. But why did Cross leave him in India, and why did he send this boy to the dark order … A yaoi re-write of the -Man series!

**Now, on with the story!**

A Sort-of Love Story prologue: What is Death?

Allen yawned, stretching his arms to the sky as he walked down the road beside his Foster Father, Mana. "Nee, Mana?" Allen drawled. There was a muffled answer from the figure beside him, which he some how understood though he couldn't actually hear the words. "Where are we performing today?" He said happily, his right hand now in Mana's left, his deformed left hand covered in a white mitt and his arms covered by a draping coat that was a tad bit big for him, though it worked efficiently to cover the odd marred flesh and fight off the Autumn breeze that was nipping at his nose, a scarf wrapped around his neck big enough to cover the bottom of his face as well. Another muffled answer. "Oh, the town square again?" He giggled innocently. The conversation continued on like this for a few more moments, and then Allen opened his eyes that he remember closing. His right hand was tingling, and he breathed out a little bit, finding his hand was now empty.

"Ma... na..?" he said groggily, and then his eyes widened in realization, before closing half way as he looked down. "Oh. It was a dream."He whispered, to no one but himself. _'That couldn't have happened idiot. Mana's not here anymore...' _Allen thought, and felt as though his breath was taken away and he lost his body mass; feeling as though he was melting, seeping into the ground he was sitting on and the stone wall his back was sliding down. Mana was dead, and had been for almost half a week now. He was buried in the ground, and Allen was left alone in the world, just as he had been before Mana had came. He lied himself down, his shoulder softly thumping against the cobbled ground of the Alleyway he was in, looking across the small width of the walkway at the wall of the building he was facing. His dark brown hair fell in his face, oily and grimy from lack of care.

Since Mana had died, he had slowly regressed back to the dull street monger he was before. He had no memory of what life was like before that, not even a blurry image to give face to even one of his parents. So he assumed he never had any. He was raised by the older street urchins, in another town that he left when Mana had taken him in. A kindly old lady who baked bread for a living had taken to giving him left over scraps and bread that wasn't sold by the end of the day, and though he greatly appreciated it, it was hardly enough to live on. Every single day he visited Mana's grave since it had been placed, and this day was no different. He slowly got up, his joints stiff from the cold despite his heavy clothing and young body. He started walking towards the hill Mana's grave was on, under a large tree that was almost completely bare, due to the season or if it was dying as well, Allen couldn't tell. He didn't care.

He walked up the path he followed every day up to that tree, and paused at the tombstone; he felt the engravings, read the words that watched over the small village the hill over looked. A cold October breeze blew, and Allen shivered as though his very bones shook with the wind that passed by, carrying a few of the brown, dead leaves to the village below. His cheeks were red from cold, as was his nose. He looked at the village from his place above, and then looked back at the stone standing almost to his shoulders. He was nine years old now, yet he barely reached four feet and three inches due to his life of poverty that he had endured for those nine years. His hair and scarf brushed in front of him again as a weaker wind blew from the direction of the town.

Allen shivered again, and walked to the base of the tree, and sat down against it. He sighed, looking up towards the dark gray sky that gave the impression of twilight. He closed his eyes, and then tilted his head so it too rested against the hard oak wood, wrapping his loose outer coat tight to himself. His head fell slowly towards his shoulder, stopping half way as that was as far his stiff neck could bend, and with out thinking, fell in to a dreamless sleep; completely oblivious to the single pair of eyes staring up at the grave from the town, and then wandering back to the street as a bright shock of shaggy red hair flowed over a long black coat with gold trim and a golden rose cross pinned over the left breast dissapeared into the crowd.

xXxXxXxXx

Allen slowly opened his eyes staring at his hands that were in his lap. He twitched his fingers and found that he still had feeling in them.'_keep moving forward',huh?_ Allen thought to himself, snorting at the irony of the statement that was said by the man in the ground before him. _Simple for you to say... where do you have to move forward to?_ He thought, then got angry at himself as his thoughts betrayed his former foster father. _Shut up!_ He thought to himself gritting his teeth in anger; he stopped as he heard rustling in front of him and looked up to be greeted with the sight of an odd fat man with a large mouth and small glasses, with a log hat on top of his head standing in front of Mana's grave.

"Good Afternoon, my dear child." the man chortled, and bowed down, slightly lifting his hat in a manner of respect. Allen whispered a quiet reply, surprised by the sight of someone standing in front of Mana's tombstone, a sight he hadn't seen since the small burying of the said person's body in the ground the were standing upon. "I see you are mourning the death of your dear foster father, who was forsaken by this horrible God you worship." the odd man paused. "What if you could be with him again?" He grinned manically, and pulled his hat down further on his forehead, his long elfin-like ears sticking out from below the rim of the said hat.

Allen's eyes widened. "Be … with Mana?" he questioned, looking at the man with disbelief, and astonishment at such a wild statement. "Ho … how would that … be … would that even be possible?" He asked, as though he was asking himself more then the man before him.

"Yes, and I shall do it for you free of charge." the man replied anyways. "All _you _have to do is call out dear Mana's name, and he shall be put in this body." He continued, and pointed his hands to an odd frame-like structure with an even more strange skeletal form in the middle, both made of a black coloured material.

Allen, despite the feeling in his gut telling him to run away, wanted to feel the warmth of Mana's body next to his own. With out any more hesitation, replied "Yes." his eyes started to water due to the excitement and fear building inside him, and happiness at the thought of seeing his beloved Mana again. With out hesitation, he called out as loud as he could.

"**Mana!"**

There was a loud clap of thunder as a strange etching of Mana's name appeared on the skeletal form's forehead, and then the jaw started clacking and chattering loudly. Soon enough, words started forming due to some odd force, and the skeleton started speaking.

"A... alle...n..!" it formed out, and then repeated his name in a hissing out. "Al...len! How dare you turn me into an Akuma!" it screeches.

"Happy birthday, Mana. Now, kill the boy before you!" The man commanded, smiling gleefully as the 'Akuma' lifted its stubbed arms and ran towards the Allen, screeching at him.

Allen felt his left, mutated arm itching, burning, and then pushing against the seams of his glove and jacket sleeve, bursting forth as a giant clawed appendage, with a large, white, shell-like encasing covering the entire length, a glowing green cross in the middle of the hand. It swung at 'Mana' with a mind of it's own, cleaving it into pieces, but not before the demon caught Allen's left side of his face and eye, leaving a jagged slice, which was letting out copious amounts of blood, dripping down his cheek and staining his jacket and layers of clothing beneath.

The man, unbeknown to Allen, had startled, and was now muttering to himself about something like 'innocence' and 'trouble for the future', and had slowly drifted away from the scene of the crime, and walked into a door that magically appeared in thin air, closed it, and as soon as it closed it dissapeared, taking the man with it.

Allen gripped at his face with his normal hand which he still had control over, and was screaming uncontrollably in renewed distraught, pain, and terror.

"Agghh! Ma..na...agh...Mana...!" he was stuttering and screaming, moaning in pain, and soon collapsing to the ground as snow started to drift from the sky, falling in featherlight weight as Allen passed out on the ground from blood loss and the shock of killing his 'foster father'.

When Allen woke up, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground surrounding him as well as himself. His arm had shifted back to it's normal (but by no means _normal_) Appearance, but he had nothing to cover it with, so he doubted that he could go down the village looking as he did. He winced in pain as he tried to lift himself up because of the injury in his face and soreness in his arm, though he managed to turn himself to face towards the sky, lying on his back as he let silent tears roll down his cheeks. Nothing could be heard in the surrounding area; Allen guessed that the previous situation had gone unnoticed to the village, as most things involving usually went. He closed his eyes, guessing that this was how he was to die; his face leaking blood to form a halo around his head, staining his now white hair, seeping into the ground; snow slowly falling to the earth he was on, and himself, peacefully sinking into unconsciousness...

His silence was loudly interrupted as the sound of boots tromping in the dry grass and snow, stomping up to him rudely as a person, probably either a large or tall man by the way they carried themselves, halted in front of him, leaning over Allen to see if he was still alive despite the copious amounts of blood he was loosing from his facial wound. The boy opened his eyes a slight bit to have his vision invaded with bright red hair and a white mask covering the right side of the supposed man's face. His nostrils were invaded with the obnoxious scent of a strong cigar as the man breathed in his face, and Allen blinked as he realized his situation.

"Oye. You still alive down there?"Said the man rudely, and Allen took a moment to react, albeit weakly.

"Yes... at least.. I.. think so..." Allen breathed out, struggling to form words as his face sent paralyzing pain throughout his body every time his mouth moved.

"What's that? I don't think I heard you." said the man with a cocky grin on his face, which told Allen that he really did hear him, he was just being an arse.

"Yes... I am." Allen repeated a small bit more strongly, and struggled to sit up but failing as his arm gave out. "Who are.. you?" he said as the man grabbed him by his good arm gruffly and helped him stand against the tree.

"Cross Marian. But all you need to remember is 'master'." He answered cockily, then proceeded to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder, walking down the hill to the town as Allen promptly fainted from blood loss and pain with a small whine. 'Cross' looked at him, and then shrugged his shoulders as he continued down the path to the town.

xXxXxXxXx

Okiday, that's done. So as you could probably tell, this was a re-write of how Allen got cursed, met Cross, and I'm gonna skip the next five years to when they get to India! And that is also when they get together for the first time... so... yep! I am gonna try to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises. Review and let's see how fast my fingers can go! And please, no flamers. Flamers will be burned with their and other's flames, and then fed to my metaphorical kitties. Or my actual ones. Either way, they won't enjoy it. (sorry if that made no sense... I am tired) I hope _you _enjoyed my story though. Criticism, I like, as long as it's helpful. And as long as you have something to say, please? Review!

Thanks, Bethany Luv out!


End file.
